The Big Bad Bat
by The Mad Dragon
Summary: Batman has a 'Discussion' with Slade revolving around his son


**Disclaimer: I own nothing... I am nothing... I AM BATMAN! LOL!**

**Batman has a "Discussion" with Slade regarding his son and the other Titans.**

**ONESHOT**

The night had been going along perfectly for Slade.

He had been able to get everything put together for his new plan, and he was quite sure not to hire anyone this time. Only him. That was all he needed. He was about to gather his supplies when all the lights went out.

He was instantly on alert. He had spared no expense when he created this lair, the sheer audacity of someone doing this was... unnerving to say the least. Slade knew it wasn't the Titans; they would have come in guns blazing making hell of a lot of racket like a bunch of fools.

No... this was the work of someone more _devious._

Slade had spent all 47 of his years in training to become the ultimate human being, a perfect fighter with no true equal. A man who could sense a tack dropping from twelve yards away. He had mastered every known martial art on the face of the earth. He had taken the best strength and speed enhancing drugs available. He was a formidable warrior and he knew it.

So imagine his surprise when an ebony fist came from out of no where andf slammed into the side of his head.

It took him a moment for his eyes to adjust to the dark and get his head back in order. "_Who dares..._" He growled. He had seen the foot coming at his face and grabbed it with both hands, but it was a feint for the true attack came down atop his head with another black fist. It had knocked him down like a hammer with a nail. That was it. It was on now. He began a full all out assault upon his attacker, but all attempts were either parried, avoided and blocked.

Then the attacker stopped holding back.

Punch after punch, kick after kick, Slade could barely keep up and knew he was losing. Badly. No matter what he did, nothing worked. The attacker had the advantage in everyway. After ten minutes of intensive fighting Slade was knocked back into a wall and could barely move.

"Who the devil _are you!"_ He yelled.

Then the figure emerged into the pale moonlight created by the window in all his dark glory. Slade noticed the portruding horns on top of the cowl. The onyx colored suit. The near unholy way the black cape moved. the white eyes staring at him like the angel of death himself himself had come down to judge him. Slade was hauled up by the neck and put close up to the dark hero's face.

"I'm Batman." A low throaty growl leveled out. Then Slade was thrwon against yet another wall.

For the first time in over three decades, Slade felt... terror. The Batman was supposed to be a myth the police departments of Gotham City conjured up to create a semblance of order. The things Slade had heard... he never wanted to fight someone like that. He could handle normal heroes, everytime he hadled some Whateverman he had handled it with precision and experiance. But Batman was some kind of demon that he refused to believe in. He had been shaken to the core realizing that the demon was real. The Dark Knight had come for him. He decided he'd rather save face then show fear.

"You're a long way from Gotham, to what do I owe this pleasure...?" Speaking was difficult right now, severl ribs had been shattered and fractured.

"You hurt my son, _and_ his friends." The voice sounded as if it was holding back a terrible rage.

"I've hurt a lot of people." Slade says straining to sound bored.

"Robin. The Titans. Tell all your little friends that if they hurt the them, I will come for every single last one of them. And if I can do this to you, I can do this to them."

"And how shall I do that?" Slade groaned.

The Batman smiled and Slade felt his fear growing even more.

_**The next day. Titans Tower.**_

The Titans had been glued to the TV set as soon as the news report came on. They stared with the greatest shock in their eyes that they had ever experianced. The turned the station and the same thing was on and the Reporter was talking about it again.

"Ladies and gentlemen. this evening Slade, aka Deathstroke the Terminator, was apprehended after two years of being allowed to run amok. He was found tied to a brick wall with the outline of a giant bat drwan around him with one caption underneath, 'No one hurts my son.'..."

FIN


End file.
